The Emerald Flame
by VixenAssassin
Summary: Roani is an Irish witch new at Hogwarts. With her thick accent and even thicker skull, how will she handle the mischievous Marauders? ON HIATUS
1. The Weather On This Island Sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter." It belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I wish I owned Sirius Black though.**

**A/N: This is my first HP fic and I figured I'd begin in the Marauder Era.**

The cold wind stung Roani's face as she made her way up the steep path to the castle. The weather on this bloody island was terrible, and made her ache for home. One day it was raining, the next it was snowing. It was as if Mt. Olympus lay somewhere hidden in the clouds, and the gods could not keep peace with each other for more than a day. The thought brought a smile to her face, remembering the many stories her mum used to tell her of the Greek Gods before she was ushered off to bed. _Mum. _The word made her heart clench. Merlin she missed her.

It all began four months ago. Mum had begun to take more and more overtime at work, leaving Roani to care for herself for the most part. It was the same story every time she came home. _I'm sorry dear, there's just a lot on my plate. You understand don't you? _Of course Roani understood. She had learned the word "understand" when she was six years old and her father had walked out. She learned the actual definition of the word three months later when he was killed on some assignment for work. It had just become a household regularity, something Roani could never get rid of and always dealt with. So the trend continued. And then things began to go downhill. The more mum worked, the more bruises she came home with. Roani hit her with question after question to no avail. Finally the truth came out as she hid in the laundry shoot while her mother argued with a co-worker in the kitchen.

"_I don't understand why you're doing this Aeryn! For Merlin's sake you have an eleven year old daughter at home. Haven't you thought what this is doing to Roani?"_

"_I know damn well what affect this has on my daughter thank you. But I can only hope that she will understand why I had to do this. What I was fighting for."  
_

"_I don't see how that's possible when you won't even tell her."_

"_I won't have my daughter worrying about me. She's been through enough. All she need know is that I am working very hard right now."_

"_And possibly getting yourself killed."_

"_Ssh! Don't talk like that."_

"_It's the truth and you know it. This assignment is dangerous and you taking it is just as bad as when her father left her."_

"_Her __father__ was not thinking of his daughter when he took that assignment. Roani is all I think about."_

And so she took the assignment. Roani never told her mother she had overheard the conversation. She just tried her best to drop hints; of how much she loved her, of how she didn't want to lose her, how losing one parent was hard enough. But still Aeryn worked, and one day after an assignment that had had her mum gone for a week, the doorbell rang. It was Aeryn's co-worker, and Roani did not need words to know her mother had been killed.

So off to Britain she went, leaving her beloved Ireland to stay with an old woman named Annora, as her mother had instructed in her will. From there she was meant to start school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, accompanied by no acquaintances except for the grief that had consumed her for so long. Now here she was, two months late into the school year.

Roani shook away her nostalgia and focused on the task ahead. As much as she did not want to admit it, she was frightened. Frightened that the kids would not accept her fiery red hair, obscure green eyes, and thick accent. Frightened of being completely lost in this foreign land. Frightened most of all of being alone for the rest of her life. When she looked up however, all her fear was lost to astonishment. The stone castle was enormous, towering over her like a mountain. The great oak doors that were the entrance were not small either, but large enough to fit a giant. As she ambled in the Entrance Hall she realized what a sight she must be. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her pale face, seeing as her cloak was not much protection against the storm that had brewed during her journey up the hill. The bottom of her cloak was covered in sludge as she was not paying attention to wear she was going, and her trunk was completely plastered with the stuff. Not to mention she was dripping dirty water all over the floor. She didn't care much because the minute she had stepped through the doors a certain warmth filled her down to her bones. A sense of comfort seeped through all the misery she was feeling, a comfort she had not known for months now. This was home.

**So it begins...**


	2. James Potter, At Your Service

**So here is Ch. 2. How does Roani fare with the dangerous, cnyical...dun dun dun...JAMES POTTER!**

Roani could only stare in awe at the grandiose hall. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the spacious foyer, the loud voices of the passerby echoing off the stone walls. Students congregated here and there, all dressed in the classic black robes characteristic to Hogwarts. They donned different ties depending on the house they belonged to, and Roani was not surprised that they were inclined to stick with members of their own house. Growing up in a very magic-strict environment, she was shocked to see how carelessly it was used here. Some students were transforming benches into animals, while others were conjuring random items to impress their friends. One girl was brandishing her wand threateningly at some unfortunate boy, while a group of troublemakers began to drop fireworks from the top of a grand staircase onto innocent bystanders. The amusements came to screeching halt as a shrill voice broke the relaxed air.

"All students to your classes NOW! Does this look like a circus to you?" Students scattered like bowling pins each which way, rushing to escape the wrath of a stern looking witch with a tall pointy hat. She began to make her way through the crowd, barking orders at the ill-fated students who dawdled. "Mr. Moyer, those benches were not meant to be chickens thank you very much. Miss Lovell, please lower your wand. Yes, I'm quite sure he deserves to be hexed but unfortunately it is not permitted." Finally the woman's unyielding gaze landed on Roani, and she felt herself began to tremble unwillingly under her scrutiny. Opening her mouth to yell, Roani braced herself for the blow.

"MR. POTTER AND MR. RANGER, GET DOWN HERE **NOW!**" Then, much to Roani's surprise, she gave her a very warm smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts dear. Professor Dumbledore told me he was expecting you. I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfigura…" she did not finish her sentence as her attention was directed to two boys running down the stairs, whom Roani recognized to be the firework masters themselves.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I am quite impressed with how soon you are able to get into trouble, even after Mr. Black has received detention," she scolded, though not coldly.

"Well, I'm sure Sirius would not want me slacking just because he is M.I.A," the boy said sweetly, plastering an almost believable look of innocence on his face. He had unruly jet black hair that stuck out at all sorts of odd angles, especially in the back. His eyes were a mesmerizing hazel, but were covered by thick glasses. Roani did not fail to notice that you could forgive him almost any wrong when he flashed those endearing pearls. She was so lost in her calculation of this strange boy that she did not even notice him staring at her. Upon becoming aware of this she immediately dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Glad to see you have such an unwavering loyalty to your "duties." If only you could emit the same dedication to your studies." The boy only smiled sheepishly. Before Professor McGonagall could respond there was a loud BANG from upstairs, and a disheveled girl came running to the top of the staircase.

"Professor! Moaning Myrtle is throwing a tantrum again!" Professor McGonagall sighed tiredly and turned back to the boy named Potter.

"You got off lucky this time. I will not give you detention, but ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you must escort Miss O'Quin to the headmaster's office. And I'm warning you, she better be in same state of mind that she is in now or you will regret the day you met me," Professor McGonagall warned, her eyes narrowed in a terrifying manner. Then she turned to Roani.

"I'm sorry I can't take you myself dear. Things are just so hectic around here." Roani nodded. With that the Professor gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before grabbing Ranger's ear and heading up the staircase. The two eleven year-olds were left in the deserted hall alone, sizing each other up. Roani made sure to stand up straight, puffing her chest out as to not look like a pushover to this troublemaker. Potter on the other hand was regarding her oddly, his brow furrowed together in concentration, as if trying to see what she was worth. He opened his mouth to speak, and Roani braced herself for the smart comment about her abnormal hair or pale skin.

"Hi! My name is James, James Potter," he beamed, sticking out his hand. Roani's eyes widened in shock at such an unexpected greeting, and she grasped his hand tentatively as if in fear he would hex her. James only chuckled in response to her nervousness.

"I see you noticed my attack on those dirty Slytherins before. Don't worry, I don't pick on girls. Besides, you aren't a Slytherin," he assured her. Roani's forehead creased in confusion.

"How do you know I'm not in Slytherin? I haven't been sorted yet," she asked.

"Trust me; I just know these things. Besides, you don't look like a Slytherin. Your hair isn't greasy, and you don't have frown lines on your forehead. Of course, you will if you continue to look at me like that, and I have to admit, your skin does look like it wouldn't survive one day in the sun. A common trait of those sneaky gits."

With his observation of her constant frowning, Roani relaxed a bit, and chuckled at his comment on her light skin.

"Well you've got one thing right. More than a couple hours in the sun and I'm redder than a tomato," Roani joked. This made James laugh, and he looked at her in awe.

"It's good to have a girl around here who can actually take a joke," he admitted. Before Roani could respond they heard Professor McGonagall's distant yelling. James quickly sobered up, and nodded his head in the direction of the corridor next to the staircase. "Best get you to Professor Dumbledore before I actually do get detention." With that he started off in the direction he had nodded, Roani trailing closely behind with her trunk. He turned around once more and said "Oh don't worry about that. Just leave it there, the house elves will bring it up to your dormitory." Roani was a little skeptical about leaving her belongings in the middle of the hallway, but decided James knew better so she complied with his order.

It was a long way to the Headmaster's office, and they took so many twists and turns Roani began to wonder how she would survive in this school without getting lost. She was quite startled by the moving staircases, to which James laughed and told her she best be careful because they could be quite troublesome when you're late to class. She merely retorted that she didn't plan on being late in the first place.

In spite of her hopes of a quiet trip so she could gather her thoughts, the chatterbox began small talk….she hated small talk.

"So, where are you from exactly?"

"Umm…Ireland," she stated, amused at his complete obliviousness. James merely smiled sheepishly.

"Right…I knew that. Why aren't you there any more?"

"I'm living with a family friend of me mum's now. She's an older woman so it wasn't really optional for her to come stay at my house."

"Ah…do you miss it there?"

"Of course I do. This island…it's not that far but it feels like worlds away," she responded sadly.

"Why didn't you start at the beginning of the year though? I mean, I didn't know Hogwarts took students late or anything."

"Well, I only came to live with Annora a couple of days ago."

"How come?" This boy was such a nosy rosy! He seemed to never grow bored of talking. Roani was not sure how to respond. She had just met him, and didn't exactly feel like dishing out her life's story to him. Yet for some reason she didn't want to lie to him. Oh, what did it matter? The truth was bound to get out somehow.

"Me mum died," she said, her voice wavering. It was blunt, but how do you sugarcoat death? Roani watched James very carefully for his reaction. His eyes got really wide, and he looked rather embarrassed for asking the question in the first place.

"Well…couldn't you have…uh…stayed with your dad?" he asked tentatively.

"No…he died too. A while ago actually," she answered, not nearly as phased by this question.

"I'm…I'm really sorry," James apologized guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get used to saying it sooner or later," she assured him.

"You know…you could have just lied to me."

"I could I have, but I didn't feel the need to." James face broke into a big smile. Was this boy ever sullen? They had been so busy talking, Roani did not notice they had stopped in front of a giant stone gargoyle. Looking at James expectantly, she was surprised when he spoke to it.

"Booger Beans." Roani quirked her eyebrow in amusement, but she jumped in fright when the gargoyle began to move and steps appeared. James nodded his head up.

"Just go straight up to the wooden door. Don't worry, he's a brilliant wizard…just a little off his rocker," James promised. Roani nodded in thanks and stepped on the landing. As the steps began to move up James shouted "I'll see you in the common room!" What made him so sure she would be in Gryffindor? She didn't have time to think about it though, because she came face to face with a wooden door.

**Reviews? Thoughts? Please?**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: I don't own HP. I do own Roani...and she told me I better get on with this because she's getting fidgety. **

Roani didn't make any moves to open the door, and instead stared at it as if it had grown three heads. She had heard great tales of Dumbledore, of his kindness and incredible talent as a wizard. She never in all her years thought she would actually see him in person, let alone talk with him. The thought sent the butterflies in her stomach to flight, and she began to ponder if she should just run away now and hide until someone found her. Then she could say she got lost, and didn't think it was safe for her to stay at school.

_Snap out of it Roe,_ she thought to herself. _He's only the greatest wizard to have ever lived._

…_because that's reassuring._

_Shut up!_

_You are the one having a conversation with yourself._

_I realize that! But I wasn't expecting a response._

_Hey, I'm just that little voice in your head. You control me._

_Really?_

_Uh…yeah. Duh._

_Shut up!_

_Again…all you._

_Fine then! I'm stopping now._

_Okay._

_Okay. _Roani shook her at the absurdity of the situation, and without really thinking lifted her clenched fist and knocked on the oak door with more force she thought she had in her. Barely five seconds had passed before a cheery "Come in!" responded. Hesitating, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. The sight that lay before her took her breath away.

The office was vast, every inch of wall covered in some way. Most were lined with bookshelves, tall ones filled to the brim with exciting manuscripts just waiting to be deciphered. Others were occupied by portraits, whom Roani recognized to be previous headmasters of Hogwarts. The rest of the room was filled with trinkets and miscellaneous items, some which she recognized and others that she didn't. In the center of the grand office was a large oak desk, and perched upon that, along with other random items and pieces of parchment was a raggedy looking hat. She was so entranced by the thing that it wasn't until he cleared his throat that Roani realized there was a man sitting at the desk.

He was an older wizard, long white hair and an even longer white beard divulging his wisdom. Even though he sat Roani could tell he was a tall man by the way his upper body towered over the desk. Donned in light purple robes the man looked like one of the ancient wizards that she had read of in her favorite books of the Dark Ages. Only his twinkling bright blue eyes, hidden behind crescent moon shaped spectacles verified that he was not over 200 years old.

He greeted her with a warm smile, one that made a sensation of ease wash over her and relieve her of her jitters. He motioned to the chair across from him, and without any hesitation Roani crossed the room and sat down obligingly. Dumbledore regarded her silently for a few moments, and while this action would have normally made her nervous, Roani just sat there unmoving, her eyes never leaving his face. Finally he spoke.

"Miss O'Quin, welcome to Hogwarts!" he said cheerily, his broad smile spreading contagiously to Roani.

"Thank you very much headmaster. It's an honor to be here."

"Please, please, Professor is just fine. After all, I'm really a teacher at heart," he assured her, his wide grin never faltering. Roani merely nodded in agreement and waited patiently for him to begin.

"I trust that your journey here was smooth?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, it was very enjoyable actually. The landscape here is absolutely beautiful," she lied. She meant it about the landscape, just not the part about it being enjoyable.

"You don't have to lie to me, Miss O'Quin. No one in your situation would feel much enjoyment right now," Dumbledore said solemnly. Roani inwardly cringed at the way he said "your situation" as if the death of her mother was in some kind of category. She did not get angry at him though; she was in fact quite shocked. She was a very good liar. After a few moments of awkward silence he stood up, and walked around the desk to settle himself on the edge by the old hat.

"Well, I'm sure you are tired and want nothing more than to get some food and go to bed. So we'll get down to business." Roani nodded in accordance, grateful that he didn't interrogate her about her feelings, or make horrible attempts at small talk. Excitement began to bubble in the pit of her stomach at the thought of being sorted. Would Dumbledore read her inner thoughts, seeing right through the true person she was? Would her spill her blood, and tell by its purity what house she belonged to? Would he…her thoughts were interrupted as he picked up the raggedy old hat with admiration.

"This, my dear, is the Sorting Hat. It is as old as Hogwarts itself, and sees deeper in into one's soul than wizard could dream," he explained. Roani stared at it in great interest, but still didn't understand.

"So…what do you do with it?" she asked, wondering if this was Dumbledore's way of punishing evil students.

He chuckled lightly. "This is how we sort our students into their particular houses. There are four of them; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Roani could of swore he said the last one with a bit of aversion. She didn't have time to ponder it as he continued. "The houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Now normally, first years are sorted in front of the entire school, but seeing as you are a late arrival, I have no intention of causing you any more discomfort. Are you ready?"

Roani could only nod as she processed all this new information. Before she knew it Dumbledore had placed the hat onto her head, and she waited expectantly for she didn't know what.

Then, abruptly, the hat began to speak.

"_Well, well, well, a late arrival I see."_

"Er…hi" Roani responded cautiously, feeling stupid as she did so.

"_Let's see what we have here. Hmm…very interesting. Ah yes, I see. Yes, this is quite difficult."_

"Umm…what's difficult?" she asked worriedly.

"_You have wisdom beyond your years that's for sure," _the hat continued. _"Loyal as a dog you are. Watch it, that could come back to haunt you. Hmm…bravery I see. Yes, you don't see it now. But when the time comes, its there. Now where to put you?" _Roani wasn't sure if that was a rhertorical question or not.

"Do I get a say in this?" she inquired. The hat moved around on her head, and she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"_As you wish."_

"Well, umm…could you just put me where I'll fit in?"

"_Where you fit in you say? Well, any specifications?"_

"No, no. I just don't want to be an outcast. I want to be with people who are like me, whether I do well or not."

"_Is that so? Well than, I'll put you in…"_

**TBC...dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! I know, I hate them to. Please review??!!**


End file.
